


A Hurricane in Human Form

by sniperscythes



Series: Extraordinary Girl [2]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons meeting the rest of Team JNPR - A sequel to 'Little Ball of Mischief'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hurricane in Human Form

“Dad! Pa! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” A flurry of pink rocketed through the crowd.

“Hh-hey Nora.” Simmons wheezed. “I’ve missed you too, but could you let go maybe?” The teen pulled back her arms hastily, gently patting her father on the shoulder. Grif, standing at his side, had just got out of the way in time, and carefully pulled Nora in for a hug.

“It’s really great to see you, kiddo. Tell us, how’s Beacon?” Nora’s eyes widened, and she verbally exploded.

“It’s SO GREAT - I’ve got this kickass team called JNPR and we’re doing really well, although Jaune could use some work, and Ren makes sure I sleep and eat and do my homework and not electrocute people accidentally - AND we’re through to the second round of the Vytal festival! Oh I HAVE to show you the arena its so cool you’ll love it -“

“Nora! Gotta remember you got some slows dads here - please, regular person speed.” Simmons rubbed his forehead in fond exasperation. Nora grinned sheepishly, before spotting something in the distance.

“Ooh! Ooh! My team are over there! Please, you gotta meet them - Pyrrha is even cooler in person, I swear-“ Gripping her parents by the hand, she dragged them across the courtyard, zipping around other families. 

“Jaune - Pyrrha - Ren, you already know them - these are my dads! I know I already told you about them but-“

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Pyrrha Nikos.” Simmons watched a tall girl, with hair a colour not dissimilar to his armour, approach and extend her hand to Grif.

“Dexter Grif. Got the art of ‘Nora-speak’ down, haven’t you?” Grif’s voice was warm. Pyrrha gave a small smile in return, rubbing the back of her head meekly.

“I like to think so. It helped, having Ren as a mediator. Your daughter’s a great friend, and a wonderful teammate.” Simmons cocked his head, but found the statement to be utterly sincere. Pyrrha turned to shake his hand, and he introduced himself in turn. As she stepped back, the blond by her side gave a shy wave.

“Uh, hi there? I’m, uh, Jaune Arc, and I’m JNPR’s leader! Sorta…” Grif and Simmons looked at each other and laughed.

“Don’t worry, kid. Leaders who think they’re bad often turn out to be way better than anyone expected.” Simmons reassured him with a grin.

“And then there’s Sarge, who’s the other way around - thinks he’s great and actually kinda sucks.” Grif added with a lazy smile. Simmons promptly smacked him round the head.

“I’m telling him you said that!” Grif winced, massaging his temple.

“Kiss-ass…” he muttered. Nora laughed, thrilled by the familiar sight. Even Ren smiled slightly. Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled nervously, but evidently seemed charmed by the pair.

“So! You’ll probably see team RWBY at some point, but I heard their uncle got here a few days ago and it’s important to let them have their family time! In the meantime, we really gotta go check out the arena - I’m playing doubles next week, I hope you’ve been watching, and-“

“Of course we’ve been watching, kiddo - wouldn’t miss a single match. Now, slow down, and let’s go see this arena of yours.” Grif looped his arm around Nora’s shoulders, tugging her close to rub her head. Squealing, she led him off towards the ships, Simmons following on her other side. Watching them go, the rest of her team smiled fondly at the sight.

“Were they always like that, Ren?” Pyrrha asked to the man to her left.

“Mm. Pretty much.”

 


End file.
